


The B Word

by jujuDCEU



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, Asphyxiation, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Domestic Violence, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Force Choking (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, Illegitimacy, Light Angst, Padmé Amidala Lives, Porn With Plot, Pregnant Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Rape, Shmi Skywalker Lives, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujuDCEU/pseuds/jujuDCEU
Summary: Padme's pregnant and Anakin's the father! But no one can know. How will they get away with this one?
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 57
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

At least a month had gone by since Anakin and Padme last saw each other. The time was relatively short compared to what they were used to. They had done their coupley things before they last parted, so it was out of their systems for the time being.

Or, that’s what Anakin had thought. 

The last thing he expected to happen when they were finally alone was his wife, of almost four years, to throw herself at him. Padme was kissing on her lover’s neck, abusing the sensitive skin. Anakin was keeping balance for the two of them; she didn’t seem to care if they were to tumble over. His arms were around her slim waist, now kissing her back. Of course he missed her, although it seemed Padme missed him _waaaaay_ more. He tried to match her energy, but she was very impatient this time around. 

Their first nights together from being apart usually went the same way: they’d be in their honeymoon phase, talk about whatever they had been doing during their time apart, dinner date, and then enjoy each other’s company until they fell asleep. Sex was something that was reserved for the next day or the day after, because either Padme was too tired after everything, or Anakin was. Plus, there was no need to rush. When one returned, they had several days of quiet before another assignment rolled in. 

So why was she scrambling to get his sash undone? 

Anakin grabbed her hands in an effort to just slow, and calm her down. Their eyes locked briefly, and then Padme apologized.

“No need to say sorry, let’s just take it easy.” Anakin said to comfort her. She was clearly embarrassed now. Her fair face was painted pink and her eyes averted his. He smiled down at her, kissing her forehead shortly after. “We’ve got all the time in the world.”

“Ani, I don’t know what’s been going on,” she spoke, face now nestled in his chest. “The past couple days, I feel like someone put me under a spell. I haven’t been able to think about anything besides seeing you and having you inside of me.”

Fighting back a snicker, Anakin was now also a little embarrassed by her brashness. 

“I just really need you to take me. I can’t take it any longer.” 

She kissed him, slower but not slowly. He cupped her face, letting his fingers gather the fringes of her brown curls. Padme let out a small whine, pressing her body against his. Anakin’s face went red. It had been four years, but he could never fully get used to the fact that he had the privilege to be intimate with the most undeniably gorgeous, radiant angel in all of the systems.

He copied her actions, making their privates bump. Her noises were music to his ears. Anakin grabbed her ass, fondling her through the silk of her ornate gown. Her knee lifted up to his hip, giving the hint that it was time to go to the bed. Anakin hastily hoisted her other leg up, and carried her to her absurdly large bed, still lip locked.

Padme reached for her husband’s sash once again, now having the composure to actually get it off. Next was the layers and layers of tops. Anakin took off his black tank for her, knowing that she loved to watch his sculpted upper half come painfully slow into her view. She ran her hand over his body, tracing the ridges of his abs. She licked her lips, thirsting over the sight she had been so familiar with. 

“You’re perfect, love.” she muttered. 

Anakin sat her up, just a little, and undid the zipper on her dress. It fell off her shoulders, and he saw that she wasn’t wearing any bra underneath. The sight of her bare skin made his body hot, even if it was just something like her neck or calf. 

Now there were buttons on the front that had to be undone. He unbuttoned her sloppily, now too excited to act dignified during their foreplay.   
His hands were fast to meet her breasts, circling them roughly and giving them a good squeeze. His prosthetic was cold, making that respective nipple of her’s harden. Anakin shifted, flat between her legs, face leveled at her chest. He put his face between her breasts and surrounded himself with them.   
Padme laughed, entertained with her husband’s childishness. Anakin looked up at her, mouth pressed against her cleavage, and then trailed his tongue up and down that path. He moved to her nipples, flicking the muscle across them.

Her pussy was aching for him, probably wet enough to take him without any more prep.

“No more, baby.” she pleaded.

“You want to stop?”

“No! No. I just want to get on with this. I need you so bad.” she groaned. She fully slipped out of her clothes, leaving her completely naked under her husband. Anakin stripped down fully and then came back over to her, hovering above her and placing sparse kisses along her face. 

Padme couldn’t take it anymore. She took Ani’s length in her hand, guiding it to her hole. She teased him a little, using him to stroke herself and letting him feel how wet she was. He shivered, eager to get deep in there as soon as he could. He was now realigned with her, and he slipped in. Being engulfed in the slick, hot wetness made him grunt. The pace was increased immediately as the two became desperate for their releases. Padme’s violet painted nails scratched at his shoulders, remarking the area that she always ravaged. Anakin hoisted her hips up more to allow himself to go in further. She moaned his name as her special spot got rammed into. Their faces were red and shiny from the vigor. 

Anakin leaned forward, now able to press his lips against hers again. Their mouths were dry from the panting and exercise. While their tongues swished back and forth, Padme wrapped her legs tight around Anakin, signalling that her orgasm was right around the corner. He thrusted into her harder, passionate to get her to finish, and now making his own orgasm creep up hastily. 

He cursed quietly to himself and praised her under his breath. 

“Baby, can you do the thing?” she asked between strokes.

Anakin satisfied her request and used his real fingers to press the sides of her neck. He squeezed her throat tighter, causing her to gasp out. She caressed his arm. He was looking her in the eyes, focusing on the colour of her face as he fully started to choke her. She squeaked out her consents and noises. His eyes became clouded from the excitement of seeing her like this, writhing under him while she took his cock. His sweat dribbled down his forehead, then plopped onto her own face. His eyes shut tight as he tried to clear his vision. 

Padme started to tap his arm, then began to smack it when he didn’t respond the first time. Anakin knew what he was doing. He wanted her to completely struggle out of his grasp. This always happened. Anakin would get a little too into it, and freestyle other forms of dominating her. His hips picked up the slack as he used his mechanical hand to strike her across the face. She cried out, and it fueled him further. But she loved it just as much as he did and allowed him to do whatever it took to get them both to finish. Anakin rocked into her, their wet skin making the lewdest of sounds, and slapped her again. He kissed her again, hand still wringing her neck. He let go and observed as her face returned to its normal shade, cheeks and ears still a burning red. Anakin wrapped his hand around her hair and yanked it, making her neck crack. Padme yelped out from the suddenness, and he did it over. Anakin gave her a full blow to the face, as if he were actually brawling with her. Padme used her heels to kick him in the back to show that she did _not_ appreciate that. Her defiance brought him closer, and he did it again. The feeling of the bruises forming on him along with the wonderful warmth around his cock made him fuck faster, bucking into her while he held her in place by the shoulders. Padme moaned from the speed and strength of his long strokes. 

“You’re doing so good, don’t stop!” 

“Turn over.” he grunted. Padme got on her hands and knees without having him pull out of her. Anakin took her arms and pulled them back. His eyes were glued to her ass, watching how it moved and bounced against his lap. Her own movement against him made the rhythm messy and chaotic, but the inconsistency felt amazing for the both of them. As she pulled away, he’d be fully back into her half a second later. He let go of her arms and shoved her face down into the sheets. His hands were on her hips, pushing her on and off of him to his own beat. 

“I love you. I love you so fucking much, Padme!” 

She loved him just as much, but she knew he was really talking to himself, so she didn’t respond.

He reached under her to toy with her clit, circling it just the way she liked it. Her hand joined his as he used four fingers to rub her. His face was in the crook of her neck as they moaned together. He gently bit on the tip of her ear, then licked the helix. She bit her lip to fight back the most obscene noise she felt rolling up her throat. 

The Jedi spent the next few minutes overstimulating his wife. He could feel her pussy tightening its grip around him. 

“Anakiiiiin--ah!” she called out as her walls clamped and locked him into the place. Wincing, he tried to repel himself. His stomach clenched as he felt his body about to give out from the physical bliss. Her body trembled underneath him, arching onto him. The pulses drew him even closer to cloud nine and he kept pushing himself despite it. 

Soon, it was all too much.

“Where do you want me to finish?” he rushed out. His sentence was followed by a string of moans and curses, and before he could get a reply, he fucked deep into her as he reached his limits. Anakin filled her with his cum, pulling himself out before he was completely done. His seed spilled out of him onto her rear end as he jerked himself before succumbing to the sensitivity. His body slumped over and collapsed on a still recovering Padme. 

“Look at me.” he told her before grabbing her face. “I love you.”

“I love you more, Ani. Do you want to keep going?”

Anakin smiled at her before dramatically pretending to go to sleep, fake snores and all as an “absolutely not.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbass Ani

Two months later, the couple walked along the trail of Padme’s garden and enjoyed each other’s company. Really it was Anakin enjoying hers, as Padme seemed to be focused on other things. He figured that once again, her mind had wandered to diplomatic issues like she tended to do. It made him feel a tad sorry for himself that he couldn’t keep her attention on just him while they were alone. He took his hand back from hers and put it in his pocket. They were silent as they strolled on, and Anakin found a rock to punt as they went. 

Padme felt her husband’s irritability. She guided him to the suspended swing in the yard. He sat down next to her and looked in the opposite direction. His face rested in his hand. Padme leaned on his arm and snuggled into him. He eased up and put an arm around her shoulders, still not looking at her. She kissed his cheek. Anakin’s lips twitched to smile but he stopped himself. He was supposed to be angry. 

“Stop all that pouting.” she said as she poked his cheek. “What’s the little baby so mad about?”

“I’m not little, and I’m not a baby.”

“But you _are_ mad, right?”

He shrugged. “I just like when you give me your full, undivided attention.”

“When didn’t I?” she held the hand that was draped around her.

“While we were walking.” he mumbled. 

She recalled how for the briefest of seconds, she was thinking about how he would react to her being pregnant. Padme was planning to tell him right away; she had found out only a few hours ago and she was ecstatic. 

“Oh Ani, I was just trying to find the way to tell you this…”

His heart dropped. Was she going to leave him? What had he done thus far to warrant a divorce? Or was she going to be gone for longer than usual? Sweat was forming under his arms now. 

She went in the pocket of her cloak and showed him the test. Anakin held it in his hand, visibly confused as to what he was looking at. His nerves let up at least. His chest heaved with relief and he slouched in the swing. 

“You were trying to tell me you have a fever? This could’ve been a holocall. Not that I didn’t want to spend time with you, it’s just...was it that serious? What? Why are you staring at me like that?”

Padme was giving him that face she always did, where her lips were in a straight line and her eyes were half open. Maybe she should’ve just told him; when would he ever have seen a pregnancy test throughout his life? That was a mistake on her part, she guessed. 

“Honey, this isn’t a thermometer.”

“Then...what is it?”

“It’s a pregnancy test.”

“So? Do you want _me_ to take it? I kind of have to use the bathroom anyway.”

“Anakin, I took it already. Read it.”

Anakin skimmed over it once more. He really didn’t understand what he was supposed to do with it. Two lines meant what exactly?  
“Surprise!” she exclaimed. Padme hugged him tight. He didn’t need to know what those lines meant anymore. It clicked with him, finally. He felt like he couldn’t breathe for a second. He looked at her with wide, blue eyes, and she just was so obviously happy that she seemed like she was going to cry. Anakin still needed a second to process that they, secretly married, were having a child. How were they going to get away with this one?

But nonetheless, he was elated. He squeezed her back tight and picked her up so that he was in her lap. They kissed passionately as Anakin rubbed her belly. The two stayed like that for some time, before separating. Anakin put her head on his shoulder and he stroked her hair.

“I love you, Ani.”

“I love you too, angel.”

Anakin was curious though. If she was pregnant, then why was her stomach still so flat? Her body still looked the same, and she was just as light on his lap as she always was. He didn’t know anything about children, babies especially, or the trials of being pregnant. He could handle Ahsoka well enough, but he knew that a newborn would never be as easy. His mother would always tell him how much of a crier he was, and only in the dead of night. 

“Where’s the baby at?”

“In my belly, growing, Ani.” she laughed. “You have to wait a few more months.”

“No, I know that. But you’re just so small. How far along are we?”

Padme’s face went pink when he said ‘we’ instead of ‘you.’ He was so considerate. She had forgotten crisply that Anakin was a grown adult with social skills and not the same nine year old boy she had met on Tatooine. He wasn’t an idiot, he just didn’t know to decipher a test he had never seen before. She felt just a little guilty for assuming he didn’t know the basics on reproduction. 

“It must be a month, month and a half. I haven’t been to the doctor.”

“You waited a month to take a test? You should’ve let me know the first day you were late.”

“I figured the absence was stress related. It’s already irregular so I didn’t think much of it. Last month, I had a really light one so I thought I was in the clear, but now I know it was something else. I gave it a week’s leniency, and it still didn’t come, so this morning I took it and here we are.”

“Okay, but you’re a quarter done and you didn’t notice any changes? I think it’s time we make you an appointment.”

“Well, I started getting a little bigger. But I was also eating a lot more, which I didn’t think to associate with having a baby. My stomach’s been really swollen so I’ve just been trying to mask it. I’ve never been pregnant before, so I honestly didn’t know. Now I wish I had taken the little differences more seriously.” 

Padme pulled her cloak away from her body and lifted up her adorned, maroon top. A white corset was revealed. “This is how I’ve been hiding it.”

“Take it off!” Anakin panicked. “You’re gonna suffocate it!”

“Ani, _she’s_ fine.” 

“You know the gender already?” he asked excitedly. 

“No, just wishful thinking. You said you wanted a girl too, didn’t you?”

“I remember saying I will take whatever the Force gives me.”

“How profound.” she teased. “Let’s go in. There’s some pressing things we need to talk about now.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also I'm full aware Padme's name has an acento but tbh idc and i dont think ANYONE does it through the whole story

Anakin wouldn’t let go of her, he even insisted on following her to the bathroom. His fingers were interlocked around her waist as if his arms were a leash, but he made sure to give her enough space not to press her stomach. Padme dragged her husband around the flat with her. His chin was digging into her clavicle at this point and it was getting painful. But she knew he wouldn’t let go. 

Her handmaidens were all dismissed for the day, even though they all knew of their marriage. Padme didn’t want word of her pregnancy getting around. She had been requesting to dress herself since she started to gain weight, but that was out of her own insecurity. 

So she was cooking dinner for three while holding the weight of the world’s biggest baby along with the little bun in her oven. His heat on her back was soothing to her mild backpain. Anakin was breathing right down her neck though, and that hotness along with the heat of the stove proved unpleasant. She asked him politely as possible if he could go and set the table, to which he straight up said no because he didn’t want to leave her side ever again, and then kissed her head. 

It would’ve been a lot more charming if he listened, but that’s just how he was wired.

* * *

They finally separated when it was time to sit down and eat. Anakin barely touched his plate for two reasons: just in case Padme was still hungry, she wouldn’t have to make more, and because he was occupied with staring at her while she chowed down. It was a sight, for sure. He was used to how she would eat in those dainty little squirrel nibbles. The drastic difference was impressive and satisfying. Anakin looked away swiftly when her face peeled away from her plate to look at him. 

“Yes?”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You were ogling me.”

“Can I not look at my wife? The love of my life? The mother of my child?” he gasped dramatically. “What has our marriage come to? Oh, humanity! I’m so sorry, I’ll never indulge in your beauty again. How dare I?”

She knew he was being facetious, but his theatrics were badly timed as she felt an inevitable mood swing coming due to the sudden cramping. Padme cracked a little smirk at her husband’s antics. 

“You never cease to make me laugh on the inside, dear.”

“You wanna know what I’m thinking about?” he asked, placing his hand on top of hers.

“Names?”

“No, I will. But I was _really_ just imaging how huge your boobs are gonna get.” he groped his own chest. He moved his hands out to show his estimates. “Watch, they’re gonna be out to here by the time you give birth. It’s going to be hot.”

“Thank you for the visual.” she said, unamused by the exaggeration. There was no way her breasts would grow arm’s length outwards. Her chest right now was modestly sized for a woman of her age and routine. He went on and on about how he predicted her body would change, but she was playing the conversation they needed to have in her head. How the next seven months were going to operate was much more important than what he was rambling on about, but Padme loved seeing him so thrilled.

She snuck in a quick “Finish eating.” while he took a brief pause, and he did, practically vacuuming it all down so he could get back to what he was talking about. She was still listening as she got up to clear the table and Anakin trailed behind her back to the kitchen where she began washing the china.  
“We should go to Tatooine as soon as we can to show my mother. This would make her day. Our baby will be her first grandchild.”

“I want to wait a little longer before we tell our families. At least until I get to the end of my first trimester.”

“Understood. That’s only a few weeks more then.” 

Padme had forgotten how far along she was. The end of her trimester was supposed to give her at least three months before the news was spread, but those three months were already halfway up, maybe even more. She made a mental note to set that prenatal appointment. 

Putting the last dish on the drying rack, Padme took a deep sigh. Her cramps were becoming a bit unbearable. She discreetly rubbed her sides, not wanting to worry Anakin, not that there was anything to worry about, but he would make it out as more than it had to be.

They sat on the sofa and cuddled in front of the holocaster watching whatever was already on. Anakin’s hand was on her belly, caressing it and kissing it. He had lifted her shirt up and all and Padme ran her fingers through his dark blonde hair. She wondered who their baby girl would take after; her or him? Padme wanted her to have Ani’s bright blue eyes and her dark curly hair. 

She snapped out of her daydream after she remembered there were some extra steps they had to talk about. Anakin was already looking up at her, sensing her mood shifted.

“Is everything alright?” he asked her, cheek resting on her lap. 

She kept playing with his hair while she thought of how to approach this discussion. They were having such a wonderful day together, and this would certainly soil it. Looking him in the eyes was so hard. But it was vital that they talked. 

“How are we going to raise our baby?”

“The same way any parents do.” he answered in the tone of a question. 

“Have you taken into account how our schedules work? We’re always apart for months at a time. And you’re a Jedi. I don’t want you to get expelled. And with me being a senator, there are a lot of press noses already trying to dig into my personal life. If anybody were to find out we’re together _and_ having a child, I can only imagine how our quickly our lives would change.”

“I was thinking about all that. Frankly, I think this is a great opportunity to publicly be husband and wife. Why continue to hide?”

“Ani, you don’t get it. People can’t know I got knocked up by my bodyguard! It would ruin my reputation and all my credibility.”

Anakin sat up now, taking her words as an attack. He was looking at her with that intense glare and a subtly scrunched up nose. Padme folded her arms over her stomach as if she were defending herself from him. She didn’t realize those words cut him, but she still felt like she did something else wrong.

He kept giving her a bad eye, disappointed and generally offended that she was still concerning herself with her public image than swimming in the bliss of having their first child. Why were such things even on her mind?

“I think you should rephrase yourself, _Senator_.”

“Did I say something to upset you? I’m sorry, baby, but there’s no sugarcoating this kind of talk.”

“Firstly, I’m not your bodyguard, I’m your _husband_.” he started to jab his finger into her chest, making her body bobble. “Secondly, I didn’t knock you up. Was this unplanned?; yes. But I’m not some damn stranger you slept around with. Show some fucking respect when you talk about me.” 

Whenever Anakin swore at her, it made her eyes watery. She was sensitive in that instance, but nobody enjoys getting yelled at by their significant other. Her tears were also brought on by the pokes. Though not physically jarring, she knew that if she was anyone else, it would’ve been a fist to her face, and that’s what scared her most. 

“I’m sorry.” she whimpered. 

“And for the record, I couldn’t give less of a shit about your little ‘public image’ and all that nonsense. Before anything, you’re my wife, not Senator Amidala. I thought you’d think the same of me, but I guess not. I’m just your bodyguard, someone sooooo terrible it would ruin the way people look at you if they discovered that child is mine. Am I that bad of a fucking person? Are you ashamed of me?”

“That isn’t what I was trying to say, Ani.” her voice was quiet and cracked as her throat swelled up from holding back her tears. “You know I love you, more than anything else in the galaxy.”

“Not more than your career apparently. Sorry for not being a man you can be proud of.”

Padme reached out to touch him, but he swiftly stood and walked off without another word. When she heard the door shut, she laid down, curled up with her knees to her chest. She pulled his robe that he left hanging on the arm of the sofa onto her body. She swallowed that lump in her throat and just mindlessly watched what was on the blue lit projection. She tried her best not to stress and strain herself, as it was bad for her and her baby’s health.

Reminded of that, she went to her minicomputer that was on the desk in her office, and set an appointment with her family’s practitioner. She sent a copy of the confirmation to Anakin, whose device was still sitting on the coffee table, making a loud vibration throughout the apartment. She guessed he would read it once he cooled down and came back. 

Anakin was leaning on the balcony and thinking about how he maybe, perhaps, possibly overreacted. He was smoking the occassional cigarette to relax himself. His body was still tense and shaky from the pent up anger. He hated the Senate, always being made first priority with her. Why wouldn’t she just stop? Was he not important enough to her to just quit?

He realized he was being selfish, expecting so much. She loved her job, there was no way he’d make her choose. But he would leave the Order for her at the drop of a hat, no questions asked. 

She didn’t have to demote him to just security in her spiel, though. He had the right to be upset over that. Fucking bodyguard...that’s what he was introduced as whenever someone came by her flat unexpectedly while he was there, instead of just ‘Anakin, Jedi Knight.’ Lying was taking a toll on him. It had been four years, a wedding with no guests and now a baby on the way with no one to confide in. Anakin felt like she was hiding him. Maybe he wasn’t good enough for her. She was Naboo royalty, senator, beautiful, and unanimously adored. What was he other than a former slave and an irrational Jedi, not even a Master, who couldn’t pull out on time?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rush Clovis discovers Padme is pregnant and offers a solution.

Padme was on the sofa of the former senator’s, face in hands as she realized her pregnancy had been accidentally revealed. She wasn’t as small as she used to be. One day of exhaustion had led her to forget her body contouring under clothes. She had been in full view of her former lover all day, though he only recently brought it to attention.

“Are you pregnant?” he had curtly asked. “You’ve gotten bigger since I last saw you.”

She still hadn’t recovered from that blow. Padme had seen herself everyday so naturally she wouldn’t notice any drastic differences without reference to how she looked at the beginning. Regardless of the system, his approach was plain rude. If her skin wasn’t so tough from being in the Senate, that would’ve made her cry.

“Who’s the father?” he questioned as he poured a glass of wine for her and himself, which she refused.

“I was here on business, Clovis. My personal life doesn’t concern you at the moment.”

“If it was someone with a little status, you wouldn’t be so secretive. I’m not judging you. Accidents happen. But I thought you’d have some self control, until marriage at least.”

He sipped on his drink. Padme was looking at him angrily with those light brown eyes. 

“I think I should leave.” Padme got up from his maroon, suede two seater and went to grab her clutch from the stand on the other side of the sofa. But Rush had grabbed her wrist and waist to hold her in place. 

“Let go, Clovis.” she urged sternly. She was still tired from a long day even before all of this, and she wasn’t in the mood for anything.  
He leaned forward closer to her face as if he wanted to kiss her. She returned by turning her face away and trying to yank herself free. She felt her stomach sink when he looked her in her bulging tummy and then back at her. 

“Let me help you, Padme.” 

“I don’t need _help_.” she snarled.

“People are going to notice. You can’t have an unclaimed child and expect to have everyone listen to your concerns in the senate. Allow me to be the child’s father.”

“She has a father, I don’t need you or anyone else stepping into my business.” 

His grip tightened on her, causing her to whine from the pain. She pleaded with him to just back away from her and let her leave. Padme didn’t like the ominous tint of his green eyes. Where was Ani when he could’ve been doing real bodyguard work? Her body was weak with fatigue and everything was sore. She wasn’t going to fight him anymore. She went tense when she felt his chapped lips press against her neck. His hands left her wrist and her hips to grope her sensitive breasts. 

Padme wanted to scream, but who would hear her?

“Clovis, please!”

“Please what, Senator?”

“Don’t do this.”

He squeezed her aching chest mercilessly and angrily. He grabbed her face and roughly turned her head to face him. 

Rush looked her over like he was inspecting her for flaws. 

His balled fist knocked into her face over and over. Padme fell on to her back from the impact. She turned over to shield her stomach, crying for him to stop. He pulled her by her curls then kicked her back down. Her sleeve was dotted with blood.

“You should’ve just accepted my help, Senator. This was all evitable.” 

She shouted at the top of her lungs for him to stop as he began to undo the ties of her shirt. Padme pushed his hands away, but they kept returning right back to her body. He straddled her on the floor, now forcefully pinning her hands over her head with one hand while the other kept working on her top. She kicked and flailed, doing what she could with her deteriorating strength. 

She prayed Anakin would sense something, anything to know she was in danger.

Padme had lost all will when she felt like she couldn’t help herself. She was getting weaker by the minute. She attempted to crawl away, only for her hair to be used like a leash as she was yanked back to him. She elbowed him in the face, and the second she felt his hands snap to face from the reflex, she scrambled to gather her belongings and run out of the flat. 

Tears stung her eyes as she sprinted. She was in disbelief that he would ever go as far as to try and take advantage of her in such a vulnerable state. A sharp cramp in her stomach was the only thing that stopped her for a moment. But she realized she had to power through it when she heard his slow, yet heavy footsteps.

* * *

“What the **fuck** happened to your face?!” Anakin hollered. She flinched at the volume of his voice. She turned away to hide her bruises that had become darker overnight. Those hues of purple and green all over her face made his blood boil. He was ready to kill whoever it was, and anyone who got in the way. 

“Ani, no!” she begged as she watched him go towards to leave with his saber ignited. He knew where she had been, and knew exactly was culpable. Padme tried to hold him back by his arm, but with all the fury he had in his veins, he shook her off and had pushed her aggressively in the process. She let out a pained groan as her back slammed into the wall.

“I’m going to snap his fucking neck, Padme!”

“He was just trying to help me!” She tried to reason. She didn’t want Clovis dead, and she didn't want her husband, father of their unborn daughter, killing anyone else. She was still traumatized by his actions on Tatooine all those years ago. 

“Help you?! By beating the shit out of you? Are you fucking stupid? Are you _fucking_ clueless?!”

“Anakin, I’m begging you, please don’t…” she wailed. 

“What? You want him to be able to do this again? I don’t fucking think so. And you’re not going to stop me.”

Padme blocked the door, but her body didn’t stop him. He pulled her by her arms and swung her out of the way and left.

* * *

She cried and cried. And Anakin hadn’t returned all night. She was alone, beaten and bruised and thrown about. The galaxy was against her, she felt.

* * *

Her pillow was already drenched when her husband came through her bedroom door. She didn’t roll over to look at him. Padme was clutching the heavy blanket. She felt Anakin’s weight lay next to her. He stroked her hair. His breath was hot on her ear, which he began to gently nibble on.

“Don’t touch me.” she said quietly.

“I love you Padme, and our baby, more than anything. He will never hurt you again.”

Padme felt him take a deep sniff of her hair. His arm draped over her and he began to kiss her neck.

“I said not to touch me.” was all she stated, no emotion.

“I’m your husband.” he retorted.

“And? I don't want you touching me.” 

Anakin got right back up from the bed, sucking his teeth loudly. He left out of the room, slamming the door as hard as possible, sending a small tremor but a loud echo through the flat. 

But he came right back.

“You think I don’t love you, don’t you?”

She didn’t entertain him when he was like that.

“Look at me.” he pressed. “Padme, you need to look at me.”

She stayed still. 

“Fine, I couldn’t give less of a shit. Fuck you.” 

Padme just sank deeper under the blanket, expecting that to be it.

“You probably liked that pervert touching on you. Fucking bitch. Won’t even let the man you’re married to be near you.”

“Don’t call me a bitch, Anakin. Goodnight.”

Bitch, a word she heard too often from furious senators when they had no more arguments. It meant nothing to her now; she had become desensitised to it. But having it leave Anakin’s mouth made her jolt with rage.

Anakin made his way around the bedframe and squatted in front of her. She rolled over again. He grabbed her face and roughly brought it to face him finally. 

Having her eyes finally on him, he showed her what he had.

Padme screamed.

“Anakin! What have you done?!” 

“I told you he would never hurt you again. I wanted you to know I’d do anything for you. This is a symbol of my love and loyalty to you.”

She was already laying down thankfully, because her body gave out and she fainted from the sight of Anakin’s “love.”

Clovis’s head was perched upon her nightstand with an expression of agony glued on. Anakin left it there for her to be constantly reminded of the lengths he would go to for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/3 b words. I wonder what the third will be


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rushed smut chapter because I honestly forgot where I was going with this

Padme was now seven months in, and glowing. At this point, she mostly stayed indoors, company only Anakin-approved. He had become a bit feral in terms of making sure nothing happened to her or her baby. No one was allowed to touch her besides family. 

And he kept her far away from his men. It only made their relationship more obvious, Anakin being mysteriously, overly possessive whenever a trooper tried to engage in conversation with her. 

Apparently, his captain had come up to him and questioned if they were ‘intimate,’ to which Anakin surprisingly answered no to, as he respected her wishes to not be public, but confided in him that he thought she was very beautiful. 

But Rex wasn’t an idiot. He saw how the pair acted when they believed they were out of sight, or how the Senator was always having her hands on him, whether it was clinging around his arm or fixing loose strands of his hair.

* * *

The couple was stashed away in Anakin’s modest quarters. Padme assumed a position seated on his bed. It wasn’t her first time there, but she wasn’t in there enough to know how he lived, which was like a pigsty.

“Sorry for the mess.” he apologized like he had read her mind. “I’ve been at your place so often I hadn’t had any time to straighten up.”

“It’s okay.” she caressed his cheek with her thumb. “It’s just good to be alone with you.”

“I’ve missed you so much, my angel.” Anakin vowed, caressing her hair in response. He pulled her in for an embrace. He hadn’t felt her warmth in months. Anakin rubbed her belly lovingly, hoping to feel a kick or anything that she had shown him while on holocalls.

“How much longer do I have to wait?”

“About a month and a half, maybe more.”

Ani grunted. “I wish she would just come now while I’m here. I would kill myself if I missed the birth.”

“Don’t talk like that. If something came up and you couldn’t make it, I would understand. The war is what needs to be focused on.”

“The war means nothing to me compared to you.” he said while looking deep into her eyes. He was serious, and she knew it. But when he would just be all romantic out of nowhere, it still took her aback. He was such a sweetheart behind all his fear and anger. That was the man she married. 

She hid her reddening cheeks with her hands. Anakin smiled gently, leaning in to kiss her. Her lips were cool and soft and he pressed his own against them. 

“You’re so beautiful.” he whispered. 

He reached around behind her and unzipped her white, heavy, velvet dress. It slipped off her shoulders smoothly. Anakin’s mouth parted at the sight of her fair skin. His body ran hot as she undid her own bra, tossing it lightly onto the floor. She stood up and let her dress hit the floor. He could only watch as she stepped out of it. She bent over in front of him as she removed her panties. Anakin freed his hardening cock from his pants, stroking himself slowly.

Padme sat back next to him, leading his hands to her body as she pressed little kisses all over his face. He laid her down on her back gently, already positioning himself.

He played with her clit, kneading it with his thumb. She spread her legs more, signalling to him to keep going. 

Anakin used this tip to toy with her slickened pussy, grinding against it. They both moaned to themselves quietly.

“This isn’t going to hurt our baby, right?”

Padme shook her head, eager to get on with it. It had been entirely too long. Just being alone with him had driven her crazy. 

Anakin held her hips as he pushed himself into her. His body relaxed as he went fully in. This was _exactly_ what he needed. Being a general was becoming more and more tolling as the war went on. He barely had time for himself, barely slept, sometimes forgot to eat or shower. But Padme always made everything better.

He started to thrust in and out of her, making sure not to jostle her too much. He was holding her thighs as he rawed her tight hole.   
Padme wrapped her arms around him, making him come to her. They moaned into each other’s mouths as they kissed. 

“Harder, Ani!” Padme begged. And he complied, plowing deep into her to make her scream. He was working up more of a sweat than he anticipated. He was so horny and pent up that he was being sloppy, just wanting to finish, but still trying to drag it out for her. 

But the next thing he knew his body went weak as he trembled from his intense, shuddering orgasm. Ropes of his semen spurted out all over her insides. He stayed in place though, panting heavily. The recovery was much longer than usual. When he finally pulled out, his thick spunk dripped out. The sight was all the more arousing, but he was spent.

“Sorry..” he mumbled, embarrassed that their time had been cut short.

“You were good, love.”

He laid down and stared at the ceiling as Padme got dressed, still thinking about his shitty performance. 

“Can I do something for you?” he asked before she zipped herself up. “I just don’t want to be the only one who got satisfied.” 

“It’s alright Ani.” Padme kissed his forehead.

“Please, Padme. Let me. I’ll feel like shit for the rest of the day if I don’t get you off.” he held her hand and led her back into bed. He stripped her of her panties again and then laid back down.

“Sit on my face.” 

“I don’t know, I’m not as light as I used to be.”

“I don’t care, Padme.” he adjusted himself off his pillows so he’d be flat. 

Skeptically, Padme swung a leg over her husband and aligned herself with his waiting mouth. Anakin licked his lips, making her embarrassed. He reached around and squeezed her butt. He eased her down onto his tongue, swirling it around once he felt the warm tissue. 

Her belly kind of got in the way of breathing, only a little, but he managed.

She subtly bounced up on down on his tongue, circling her hips to find that spot that made her lose it.

Padme stopped her movements when his tongue landed right there. He pivoted her hips, focusing on not moving too far off course. The sensation in her stomach and legs swelled as she got closer and closer as his wet tongue slowly swept past the same spot over and over, knowing she was barely holding on up there. 

“Ooooh, Aniiii…” she moaned. “Just like that..”

He maintained his pace, holding her hips. He made his tongue flat to cover more ground. Padme gripped some of his dark blonde hair. Anakin let out a little noise of excitement when she pulled. He couldn’t see her face with the baby blocking the view, but he knew she was making the fucking hottest, obscene faces right now. He felt himself fully hard again.

“Oh goodness, that’s good baby!” Padme became erratic with her movements, finally orgasming. “Aaahh Ani! Yes, yes! Oh, I love you!”

He held her down, arms locked behind her butt as he continued to ravage her with his tired tongue. He ended up flipping her over, since her legs kept trying to shut around his head. Anakin could now hold her legs open and lick her pulsing pussy as she cried his name repeatedly. 

When she couldn’t take anymore, her body began to jerk. He didn’t want to push her any further; he knew her sensitivity was at its peak, and it was bordering pain more than ecstasy. Anakin gave it a kiss before giving her the well needed break she deserved.

“Thank you, love.”

“I told you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay actually I remembered. Lol it's the name of the story duhhhhh
> 
> Also thank you for the kudos! When I first uploaded this, no one was interacting with it. So it's appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Anakin had escorted her all the way back to Naboo, where the night once again turned sour. He had discovered messages, all unanswered, sent to her personal and public account saying vulgar things. Firstly, he had told her to make her life private and limit what she shared, but she hadn’t obeyed him. 

He stormed into the living room and chucked the datapad he was on at her head. She winced in pain, immediately asking just what the hell is wrong with him? He quickly replied, saying he wasn’t the problem, and that she never fucking listens or respects what he says.

Padme picked up the projectile and saw it had cracked. She checked her temple where she had been decked. No blood, but she could feel an imminent bruise. 

Anakin was in front of her with a bat of an eye, looming over her as he snatched the screen back. He broke it into two pieces over her knee and threw the halves on the floor.

“Why do you do this to me, Padme? Why?”

“Anakin, you’re being insane! You just threw that heavy--hrrkk!” 

The knight held out his hand, curling his fingers as he raised her body off the sofa, choking her with his mind. 

“Ani--Ani!” she tried to pry those invisible hands from her neck. “Th-the baby, Anakin!”

He dropped her to the floor, feeling a surge of regret seeing her writhe in pain as she had fallen right on her stomach. But she should’ve listened. He told her time after time he didn’t want her face all over the Holonet, but there she went, posting her bare belly all proud as she wore a swimsuit that hid only the important parts and not much else. All those thirsty comments...those “Congratulations!”...he had warned her. None of those words were sincere. Those people didn’t care about her or their baby, they were all either jealous or getting off to it. The thought enraged him, her pictures being saved on someone else’s device. 

“I told you not to cross me, many many times. What am I doing that you just willingly decide to disrespect me?”

“Get out Anakin!” she was crying now, the pain being more unbearable than she had imagined. She was scared for her child, she didn’t know what was going on inside. She started to panic. What if it died from the trauma? Could she have so easily miscarried? 

The woman struggled to get on her feet, soon to be tugged up by Anakin and then pushed back onto the sofa. He pressed his hand into her face roughly, simulating a slap. He was angry, but he couldn’t find the strength to hit her.

“I love you. My sweet, sweet angel. I just want you to be a better listener. There are some sick people on those platforms, I’m trying to protect you.” he soothed. 

Padme kicked the heel of her boot into his crotch, making him double over at the sudden attack.

“I said get out of here!” she shouted. “You hurt my daughter!”

She didn’t know he would recover so quickly. After only a few seconds of complete stillness as he lay on the floor he was standing over her once again. 

His hand popped her upside the head, the sound echoing through the flat. Anakin straddled her on the sofa, putting all his weight on her so she couldn’t move.

Padme swallowed, frightened as to what he would do. Her eyes shut tightly as she braced for another blow. 

Nothing had happened...but the second she eased up, his fist met her nose. And from there, it was downhill. He punched her over and over, not caring that she was pregnant anymore. His jabs rocked her head all over the place. Padme cradled her stomach, not worried about herself. She tried to reason with him, swearing that she’ll delete everything, but to just stop! 

Anakin wasn’t listening. He squatted to where she was on the floor and shoved her face into the ground. He lifted her nightgown over her ass and tore off her underwear and forced himself inside with no care. He ignored her crying and begging and screaming and kept ramming into her invaded space. He flipped her over and put her leg over his shoulder, allowing himself to get deep into her tearing hole. He used the force to choke her. He got harder watching her squirm all over, not sure of whether she would rather breathe or cease being violated. Anakin hit her again with a free hand. The splotches of blood on her cheeks and forehead only drove him further. 

“You love this, don’t you? Fucking bitch, you _love_ having dick shoved inside of you, don’t act like you don’t.”

The sound of her gurgles and coughs and choking was about to bring him over the edge. 

“Yeah, keep struggling you fucking whore! This is what happens to girls who post all their fucking business for the system to see. It only takes one crazy fuck to find where you live and take control over you. But you like that, don’t you? The idea of random men coming inside of you? Because that’s what it seems like. Showing off your body to Force-knows-who, fucking asking for it.”

Padme’s leg went limp and her arms fell to the floor. 

“Oh fuck, fuck!” Anakin moaned. He thrusted deep inside her tight pussy and finished all in her guts, feeling accomplished. “Ooooh Force…” he whined as he slid out of her. His panting was slow as he leaned on the sofa as he stroked his sensitive tip, squeezing out his beads of pearly cum from his little slit.

“I love you. You need to be better to me.” He cuddled up to her unconscious body on the carpet, sniffing her sweet smelling hair as his exhaustion overcame him. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Padme hadn’t smiled since that night all those weeks ago. She was now cradling her two newborns, her wills to live: her blonde baby boy, still unnamed as he was a surprise, and dark headed little Leia. She was safe for the most part, at her parents’ villa. 

She had been on the run from her husband ever since. She couldnt have her children around that monster; Padme could only imagine how Anakin would treat them if he got upset with her again. What if he took it out on them?

She didn’t like to think about it, not at all. It made her skin crawl. She would give her life to keep them safe.

For all she knew, Anakin wasn’t even aware she had given birth yet. Her parents were unaware she was wed and that he was the father, but they welcomed her back home with open arms. It wasn’t her first place of refuge. Luckily she was always two steps ahead of Anakin, who was searching for her. He would send holos of the outsides of where she had been, but she was always relocated beforehand, so they never ran into one another. 

He commed her frequently, either begging her to return or he’d take his life, or simply asking how much longer until his children were born.

Padme missed him despite all he had done to her. The babies were only a few days old, and she planned to have them raised with a loving father. She wept at night, dreading the man her little Ani had become. She would’ve never thought the little boy on Tatooine would grow into such a hateful person. But somehow, she still loved him. Padme believed maybe he had changed in the last two months, and thought about their reunion. He wouldn’t know how to carry them both, so she’d have to show him how to hold their heads, or how much milk to give them in case she wasn’t present. She thought about him bringing them to his childhood home and showing them off to his family proudly. It would make her so happy, she’d tear up. 

Alas, she sighed. A girl could only dream. She knew the possibility of him finding fault in his actions and actually changing during their time apart was slim. Although, she still hoped. 

Oh, but he would surely go crazy if he found out she had given birth without him knowing. She grasped the twins tighter, terrified of the outburst she knew he would have. 

She knew she couldn’t hide forever. They would have to make amends with the children safe with her parents. 

The senator commed him back, sincerely telling him how much she missed him and hoped he changed.

He responded by requesting a holocall, and Padme agreed. She told him to give her a moment, which she used to stash her children in their temporarily shared bassinet. Padme made a mental note that she’d have to buy the proper clothing and other necessities for her precious baby boy, who was wrapped in the most colour neutral swaddle she had. 

She left the room, closing the door behind her before going into her sister Sola’s vacant bedroom. She prayed that if her babies cried, it would go undetected by Anakin.

His blue figure whirred in front of her. She couldn’t help but smile from seeing him after what felt longer than two months and after what he had done.

Anakin politely smiled back. The two remained silent for a bit, mentally adjusting themselves to finally have a conversation.

“I-I had a vision about three days ago. You were there.” he finally spoke. The connection in Sola’s room was subpar.

“What had happened?” she asked, already falling in love with him all over again. 

“You had given birth, and I wasn’t there, but I felt a third presence. It was calling out to you, telling you its name but you were in such anguish thinking about how our child was going to be raised without me that you had ignored it.”

“What was its name? Do you remember?”

“Luke.”

“Luke…” she repeated. What a beautiful name for such a beautiful surprise. 

They were quiet again for a bit.

“Padme, I just don’t know where to begin.” Anakin’s voice cracked. Padme looked back at him, seeing his face in his hands. “I just want you to know that I loved you, and I still do, I always have.”

“You don’t do those things to people you love, Anakin.” she looked down in her lap, not wanting him to see her eyes well up.

“Please, Padme, that wasn’t me, I wasn’t myself. I don’t know what came over me.”

“I don’t know if I can ever forgive you Anakin, regardless of what you claim to have been going through.”

“I understand, I knew it would be too much to ask. But let me start over, for our children.”

“Children?” Padme froze. He knew her birth and he knew about _both_ of the babies.

“I knew that vision meant something. I would’ve been there, but I had to punish myself for what I did. I’m sorry, Padme. I don’t know how to make you understand how much regret and sorrow has been drowning me ever since I woke up and you were gone.”

Padme didn’t say anything,not wanting to shift the conversation off course.

“When can I see you all? Where are you?”

She only said, “I’ll be back at my flat in the morning.” as an invitation, not wanting to disclose her location and bring the scene to her parents’ home.

“Will we be alone?” Anakin asked, feeling like he already knew the answer.

“I don’t think that will be safe.”

He figured.

“I’ll be petitioning for Obi Wan Kenobi to mediate.”

“No, no, no, Padme, he can’t, pick anyone else, I’m begging you.”

“I thought you wanted to make our relationship known.”

Hearing that word...relationship...it gave Anakin hope that they would fully reconcile. 

“Not under these circumstances.” he said, voice low with shame.

“Well, I know he’s the only one who can get through to you, so if we must hide it, then consider your visit as nothing but business.”

He couldn’t ask for more. She was gracious enough to even agree to see him, so he had to take what he could get. He sighed thinking about how he wouldn’t be able to fully show love to his children for the first time as his master would be there watching over them and they were still concealing their marriage. Anakin was grateful though. 

“What are their names--the twins?”

“Leia.”

“And the other?”

Padme hesitated. She obviously wasn’t prepared for a son. His name was either going to be Ruwee, after her father, or Luke, like Anakin had envisioned.

“Luke.” she answered.

Anakin’s eyes lit up with the confirmation that he had a son to follow in his footsteps. He would be a powerful Jedi Master one day. Leia, too, if she chose. But he wouldn’t give Luke the choice. 

“Those are beautiful names,” he commented. “I can hardly wait to finally see them with my own eyes.”

“W-would you like to see them now?” Padme scrambled, realizing only after she said that that she didn’t want him to see them for the first time through a holocall of all things. 

“No, that’s alright. I want the first time to be special.”

“Okay Ani. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Oh, you don’t want to talk some more?”

“I...I don't know what else to say.”

Anakin’s heart shattered. They never had nothing to say to each other. Their calls would go for hours until one fell asleep. But, this was what he deserved, so he hung up shortly afterwards without a goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Booboo the Fool and Chuckles the fucking moron are my favourite clown couple, second to this story's version of AniDala
> 
> Thank you @LunaDreammaker for giving the the idea that Padme should skiddadle. But where in the Star Wars Universe are good decisions ever made? :P


	8. Chapter 8

Anakin and Obi Wan travelled together to Padme’s place. Anakin was visibly nervous, biting his lip and digging the dirt from under his nails. Obi Wan took notice, but didn’t comment. He assumed Anakin was just feeling jittery, having to go see the woman of his dreams and some other man’s children. Obi Wan had never been in that situation, but he understood as a man. 

Soon later, they arrived. Obi Wan got out of the ship first, thinking Anakin was right behind him. But a few paces later, he saw Anakin still lingering on the ship.

“You can stay in there if you’d rather!” the older man called out. “I’ll be back out shortly!”

Anakin heard him, and decided maybe it was a good idea to not rush in. He needed to mentally prepare. What if Padme, overnight, thought it would be better to not see him? Going in would then seem awkward. 

But to have another man hold his children before he would haunt him for as long as he lived. So he found the courage to leave the ship. His droid followed him out.

He opened the door to her flat meticulously, peeking in before entering. They weren’t in the living room. 

He followed the sounds of their voices, leading him to her spare room that he estimated was converted into a nursery. His heart dropped to his stomach seeing his master holding one of his children. He was too late. At that point, what was even the point of staying?

Anakin was about to turn around until Padme called out to him, urging that he came in. 

She looked so happy. Was it because he was there? Or was she just joyous from being able to share her birth with someone other than blood?

“It’s good to see you, Ani.” she said to him.

All Anakin could muster was a smile. He was at a loss for words for once in his life. Padme was glowing, her eyes were sparkling and her hair shone in the streaks of sunlight coming from the window. It took alot not to just kiss her right then and there. If only Obi Wan wasn’t there.

“This is Leia.” she said, handing her wide awake daughter to her father.

She was beautiful. Dark hair and eyes mirrored Padme’s. Anakin held her close to his chest, not knowing the next time he would ever see her. Hopefully the day went well enough. He wanted to be around their new family. Chatting would never cut it. 

Little Leia was looking up at him, just staring. Her hand grasped a little of his shirt and Anakin’s heart melted. He wanted to kiss her too. She had neither of their noses, but she had his ears and eye shape. She was simply perfect.

Anakin had snapped out of his trance when Padme took her back. He couldn’t say anything though, not wanting to give away their status. He felt cold, longing for the weight of his daughter in his arms already. 

“She hasn’t been feeding.” Padme said. “I don’t kow why. She’ll cry and cry but once I give her my breast, she acts like she’s not hungry.”

Anakin’s brows furrowed as she turned away and adjusted her robe to let one breast out. She couldn’t have waited until Obi Wan wasn’t present? Well, it’s natural, but why do it in company?

He eased up when she tossed a small blanket over herself before facing the two men.

“But Luke has been very enthusiastic when it’s time.”

“Do you need your privacy?” Anakin asked, still not liking the idea that the only thing keeping her modest was a thin cloth that was already slipping off her shoulder.

“No, it’s fine, I’m covered.”

“Obi Wan, let’s step out. It’d be polite.” he insisted, eyeing Padme with his displeased eyebrow cock.

“Alright Anakin.” he agreed, sensing a bit of jealousy in his Padawan and not wanting to argue. He offered Luke back his mother, who said it was okay to take him out, as he just fed before they arrived.

Anakin was quick with getting out of the room. His heart was pounding. He didn’t know how something so little was making him so infuriated. 

He was back in the living room, with Obi Wan trailing slowly behind, as if he were scared he would trip and drop Luke. 

Anakin looked down at the carpet. It had the smallest pink stain on it, barely even a quarter visible. His anger dissolved into guilt as he played the scene over in his mind. He placed himself on the love seat opposite to the one where everything happened. He sighed loudly just as his master walked in.

“Must be very comfortable.”

“Too firm for my taste,” Anakin replied, wanting to get his mind off of his inner conflict. 

“The force is strong with the boy. I can feel it.” Anakin spoke. 

“The girl too. You must’ve missed it.” Obi Wan answered. “We could convince Padme to give them both to us, let them become Jedi.”

“No!” the younger jolted. “I mean,--it’s...not a good idea.”

“And why is that?”

“How would you feel to have your own children taken from you to be raised by someone else? We’d be insulting her, insinuating they’d be ‘better off.’ And she _just_ had them, why rush? Let her enjoy motherhood. And we can’t just bring that up to her without the father’s approval too. He’d come home one day and find out his twins he’d been waiting nine months for won’t be able to see them.”

“Well, it’s really only up to her; the father is absent, she told me.” 

“Oh, she did? Interesting.”

“I’m just as surprised as you are. I always assumed the Senator was a traditional woman; get married and then have her children. It’s strange to see her single with _two_ newborns. I feel she might lose many supporters. Bastard mothers don’t get far in politics nowadays.”

“ _ **What**_ kinds of mothers?” Anakin pried. His blood began to simmer. 

“Mothers where the father isn’t present, Anakin.”

“Are you calling _me_ a bastard? I didn’t have a father either. Is that the first thing you think when I’m brought up? ‘Oh that bastard, Anakin, he was my former padawan.’ Is that what I am to you?”

“Anakin, what are you talking about? I never called you that in my life.”

“Then why would you call her and her children that?” he almost shouted back.

“Obviously I didn’t mean it in a derogatory manner, that’s just what it’s called.”

Anakin rubbed his temples, trying to calm himself down. 

“Have you gotten the chance to hold the boy?” Obi Wan asked, not going to linger on the subject any longer.

“No,” Anakin huffed, still upset at Obi Wan’s word usage. 

“Well would you like to?”

Anakin didn’t answer, just carefully took the child from Obi Wan’s arms. 

He had the bluest eyes he had ever seen, blonde straight hair just like he did when he was a child. Other than that, Luke took after his mother, aside from the distinguishing cupid’s bow. 

“He reminds me of you when you were younger.” Obi Wan said.

“Well, that’s most newborns, they all look like someone.”

Anakin looked at his son, whose eyes were becoming very heavy from the looks of it. He patted his blonde little head, listening very closely to the tiny noises coming from his mouth. He was an angel, just like his sister and their mother. 

He knew he was going to make some serious changes if he wanted to be in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone names all 3 of the b words that sets someone off in this story, i'll do nothing :)


End file.
